My Love, My Life
by A Simple Soul
Summary: The story of Lucatiel of Mirrah was never an easy one but maybe she will be able to find happiness.


**My Love, My Light**

Through out the sands of time many souls have braved the torturous land of Drangleic in hope to find a cure to the accursed Darksign. Many of these warriors have met their end in this cursed land over and over again until they are finally driven hollow. Although hope might not be lost as a woman has began to carve her way through this land.

 **No-Man's Wharf**

Walking through the hole in the wall into a cave filled with stalagmites a woman, garbed in the clothes of a Desert Sorceress, carrying a Large Leather Shield, and a Dark Sunset Staff, made her way along the path until she saw a Bonfire. After she had rested she saw figure leaning against a stalagmites. She made her way to the figure to greet another of her fellow cursed undeads.

"Good evening," the woman said as she spoke to the figure.

"What is it? I don't know you, and you don't know me. Things are better that way," the figure said in a noticeably female voice. The woman huffed at the response and put her hands on her hips.

"Now listen here missy, when someone greets you politely you should do the same!"

"Phew…Heh heh. You are an odd one. Normally, people keep a safe distance when they see this mask. But you…I am called Lucatiel. From the land of Mirrah, to the far east, across the mountains," Lucatiel greeted

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," the woman said as she removed her hood to reveal vibrant red shoulder length wavy hair, deep red lips, and beautiful teal eyes, ", Anyway, I am Aria and I don't remember where I am from, but enough of that tell me why you're in Drangleic," Aria asked

"They say Drangleic brims with powerful souls. And so I came to claim my share. But what a strange place…Even the rumors did not prepare me,"

"Yes, this land truly is cursed and the people are so rude," Aria said with a small huff.

"You are an odd one, indeed," this comment was met wish a defensive 'Hey!' from Aria, "I've always made a point of avoiding people. While you've made a point of engaging me. I can see that you are mid-journey. If you require assistance, I will help you. I come from Mirrah, a land of knights. My sword is always ready. Don't hesitate to call upon me. Whatever happens, I won't be missed…" Lucatiel said the last part in a to low for Aria to hear.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Aria said as she walked off into the Wharf.

 **Lost Bastille**

After Aria defeated a few of the horrendous creatures of the Bastille with a few well placed Hexes she made her way into the ruined tower ahead. As she entered the dimly lite tower she see's a familiar face.

"Lucy!"

"I thought that might be you. You haven't changed a bit, have you? Heh heh."

"Good to see you to! How has your journey been," As Aria said this Lucatiel's smile fell.

"The longer I am here, the more madness I discover. A wretched place, indeed, but not without traces of its former glory. What could have caused such degradation?"

"The Darksign no doubt played a large part in the ruin of this one great land."

"Ah, yes, I have not thanked you for humoring me the other day. This is for you. Of course, I've no idea what it is. Heh heh," Lucatiel said as she gave Aria a Human Effigy.

"Thank you Lucy," Aria said with a smile, "Now won't you humor a girl and tell me about your past? I don't remember mine so I like listening to other."

" Our land of Mirrah is surrounded by enemies, and constantly at war. There is only one way up in Mirrah. Join the Order, and prove yourself in battle. My family had little fortune, and no name. I had to carve out a piece of the world for myself…  
with two things. My sword, and my loyalty to my Lord."

"I was raised to wield a sword from birth. Life was hard, but I never gave it a second thought. I had swift success on the battlefield, and quickly attained respectable stature. And then I… And then I came here…to…Have you heard of the Undead," At this Aria frowned. Lucatiel knew she was an Undead like her so why would she ask this? "These poor souls affected by the curse. An Undead gradually loses his humanity, until his wits degrade completely. Finally, he turns Hollow, and preys upon others. And a Hollow can never be human again. One can skirt this wicked fate only with the help of the souls found here. Assuming, of course, that the legends are true," As she said this she removed her mask to reveal a pretty face but to Arias horror a portion of her face around her eye was Hollowed, "I can only hope…that they are."

"Oh my poor poor Lucy," Aria said with a sad look as she took Lucatiel's face between her hands. Lucatiel only look at her with a bit of confusion but made no move to move from the touch, "Tell me Lucy would you like a way to fend off Hollowing?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered out with a hit of desperation in her eyes.

"Then close your eyes," Lucatiel complied and closed her eyes. With this Aria stood on her toes, as she was shorter than Lucatiel, and pressed her deep red lips against Lucatiel's light pink ones. The kiss only lasted only a few seconds before Aria pulled away. She withheld a small giggle as she noticed the pink tint to Lucatiel's cheeks and felt relief flood her as the Hollowing around her eye recede a bit, "Hold onto that ok. Never let it go, I don't want you going Hollow on me," Lucatiel could only nod numbly as the kiss had robbed her of rational thought. She watched as Aria sashayed.

"Strawberries..." Lucatiel murmured as she lightly touched her lips.

 **Earthen Peak**

As Aria made her way to the Lower Earthen Peak bonfire, she took notice of one of her favorite people leaning against the wall.

"Lucy!" Aria exclaimed as she embraced the taller woman

"Still on the road, are you? Sorry to have burdened you so. This is for you, an apology and thank you," Lucatiel said as she gave Aria a Ring of Steel Protection while sporting an adorable blush.

"Oh my, is this a promise ring," Lucatiel sputtered something incoherent while Aria giggled into her hand, "I'm just tease Lucy. Thank you, I love the ring."

After they had talked for a few minutes Aria gained a serious look on her face.

"Tell me love, how have you been doing?"

"I've found my thoughts growing hazy. My memories are fading, oldest first. The curse is doing its work upon me. I am frightened…Terribly so… If everything should fade…What will be left of me…"

"My poor Lucy," Aria said as she gently pulled Lucatiel closer, removed her mask, and kissed her. When the kiss broke she asked, "Tell me more about your life Lucy I want to know about you."

"I had an older brother. We learned to fence together. He became the most decorated swordsman in all of Mirrah. I never even compared to him. In fact, I never beat him, not once. But then, one day…he was gone, lost without a trace. Now I'm certain. That he was taken, by the curse," at this point both women had sat down with Aria laying her head on Lucatiel's shoulder, "I am glad that you can hear my tale…My brother must have come here, too. Soon, I may forget even about him…"

"It will be fine Lucy," Aria said as she took Lucatiel's hand and pressed it to her chest, "I am here for you."

"Thank you, Aria you don't know how much that means to me," Lucatiel said with tear forming in her eyes.

 **Black Gulch**

Having braved the horrors of the Gutter and lighting the first bonfire in Black Gulch, Aria decided to explore the area. It didn't take her long to find a small ledge, and, after making sure she had a homeward bone, jump down onto it. What she found was that the ledge led into a tunnel. Cautiously walking down the tunnel she found a welcome surprise in the form of her favorite blonde swordswoman.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…Aria…," Lucatiel said as she removed her mask, "My thoughts…are very…scattered…What is this curse? The question rings in my mind, but I haven't the focus to answer it. Loss frightens me no end."

"Lucy..."

"Loss of memory, loss of self. If I were told that by killing you, I would be freed of this curse…Then I don't know if I could restrain myself. I don't want to die, I want to exist. It shames me, but it is the truth," Lucatiel put her hands over her face to cover her shame, "Sometimes, I feel obsessed… with this insignificant thing called "self". But even so, I am compelled to preserve it. Am I wrong to feel so? Surely you'd do the same, in my shoes?…Maybe we're all cursed…From the moment we're born…"

"Lucatiel you look at me right now," Lucatiel slowly moved her her hands to show a pretty face covered in tears, "You will not die. You will not disappear. You are NOT insignificant. You are Lucatiel of Mirrah an amazing swordswoman and the love of my life," With this Aria kissed her and Lucatiel held nothing back as she kissed back. This kiss was deep and heated and full of passion. It wasn't long before the two fell into the pleasures of each others bodies.

 **Aldia's Keep**

Entering the small shack that housed the first bonfire in Aldia's Keep Aria found a beaten looking Lucatiel.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Aria said as she rushed and removed Lucatiel's mask so she could get a look at her face. What she saw frightened her to her very core. Near all of face was completely Hollow, with the only part still human being her right eye.

"Who are you…Oh…No, forgive me," the effort it took Lucatiel to focus was near palpable, "… I know you…Yes, of course Aria. How goes your journey? I know not what you seek in this far-away land…But I pray for your safety."

"Enough of this Lucy don't worry about me," Aria said as she helped Lucatiel sit with her back against the wall of the shack, "Hold on let me get an Effigy-" Aria was cut off as Lucatiel grabbed her wrist.

"My name is Lucatiel. I beg of you, remember my name. For I may not myself…" Lucatiel said having obviously given up.

"Shut up Lucy, I won't have you giving up on me," Aria pulled out an Effigy and used it on Lucatiel. As the Hollowing receded Aria let out a sigh of relief.

"Aria...thank you but I don't know how long I can go on."

"Don't talk like that Lucy you'll get through this."

"I...I don't know Aria...it's just so hard sometimes. I'll find myself spacing out at random times. There are so many holes in my memory than I can't even count them, and it's not forgetting myself that scares me anymore...it's forgetting you," Lucatiel said with tear streaming down her face.

"My poor Lucy..." Aria was crying herself as she kissed Lucatiel, " Come with me Lucy we'll find your brother and and finish this quest."

"I will only be a hindrance Aria."

"You will not be a hindrance Lucy. Besides with both of us this will be easy," Aria stood and offered Lucatiel her hand. She hesitated for a moment before taking Aria's hand and pulling herself up.

"Then I will do my very best to protect you my love." Aria's face split into a grin and with that they left the shack and proceeded into Aldia's Keep.


End file.
